Along The Way
by EllaBella18
Summary: The day the doctor told her she'd never be able to have children she felt like her entire world had fallen out from under her. There was nothing that she'd wanted more in this world than a family. And in an instant it felt like all of it was taken away.


So its been like a year since I've posted anything. I'm sorry about that. I'm not promising to update any of my stories, I don't know we'll see what I can do but I am committing to more oneshots. I'm trying to write something everyday lol.

Anyway, here is a little brulian oneshot for you guys. Its my first time writing them even though I've loved them more than brucas for quite some time now. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are loved!

**-x-**

The day the doctor told her she'd never be able to have children she felt like her entire world had fallen out from under her. There was nothing that she'd wanted more in this world than a family. And in an instant it felt like all of it was taken away. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

They'd gotten married a year after that faithful tragic day. It'd been everything she had dreamed of. It was simple and elegant and them and she couldn't remember being happier in her life.

Six months after their wedding Julian brought up looking into adoption. At first she was hesitant, remembering what had happened the first time she'd tried. He reminded her that she was older and married now. Those two factors could only help. So they'd started the process.

It was long, hard, and it seemed like there was an endless supply of forms to fill out. And whenever it felt like it was all getting to be too much, he was there reassuring her every step of the way.

It was around one o'clock on a Sunday when they got the call. They'd just finished having brunch with Nathan, Haley, and Jamie when the phone rang. Julian went to get it as she continued listening to Haley telling her about her upcoming mini tour.

She remembered he came into the room in total shock. And she turned to look at him.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked.

"That was the agency, this girl wants to meet us."

"When?"

"As soon as we can get there."

That night they'd gotten on the plane. She'd never been so terrified or excited in her life. The plane ride out to Sacramento was long. They got there in the early hours of the morning, slept for a few hours at the hotel. Or at least tried to sleep, before going to the agency to meet her.

The interview was one big blur to her. She didn't remember much of it at all. All she really remembers is at the end when she told the social worker to draw up the papers. They were finally going to get their baby.

The next couple of months were spent in a whirlwind. They'd decided to buy a bigger house for their family. Their family. She loved the way that sounded. Elizabeth, the birth mother, keep them posted on everything that happened and sent Brooke the sonograms from every appointment. Each one got added to fridge and she'd tear up just looking at them.

They'd decided that they wanted Elizabeth there when it was time for the baby to come. So they flew her out and she stayed with them. Brooke decided to work from home, at least for a little while so she spent her days with Elizabeth out shopping for the baby or getting things ready at home.

The day their baby came had been a whirlwind of activity. She didn't remember much from that either. She remembers it was long and messy, but all that faded away when their baby girl was placed in her arms. Their little Morgan Elizabeth Baker. She was so tiny and perfect with dark brown curls covering her teeny head.

That day her life was complete.

"There you are. Baby come to bed," Julian whispered walking into the pink and white palace that was their daughter's nursery.

Brooke sat in a rocking chair with Morgan cuddled to her chest.

"I will babe, she was fussing so I came in to make sure she's okay." Brooke replied smiling down at her precious baby girl.

Julian smiled as he walked over and sat on the edge of his chair.

Its been six months since they brought her home. It'd been hard on virtually no sleep, but it was the greatest thing she'd ever experienced in her life.

"You're beautiful. You both are," he whispered kissing the top of Brooke's head.

"She really is."

"Have you looked at the time?"

"No why?"

"Its after midnight. Happy Mother's Day Brooke Baker," Julian said handing her a small box. "Morgan saw this in the store and she had to get it for her mommy," he explained fastening the simple diamond pendant around her neck.

"Its beautiful, thank you." She told him tears welling up in her eyes. She cuddled Morgan just an bit closer to her and leaned back into Julian.

This is what she'd wanted virtually her whole life. And now that she had it there was no way she'd trade it for anything else.

_Fin_


End file.
